Future
by WWMTgirl
Summary: TITLE WILL BE CHANGED SOON. Future-generation story. There are no more details at this time. Rating is so I can run wild with this. 25, 34, 1362, 8384, 363Lizzie-I think they'd fit-, MushixSandy, CreexMaurice, onesided CreexChad
1. Cast List

Summary: Cast List for my new story. (You'll need this. There's a lot. Check it for changes!)

**

* * *

**

**Cast List**

Nigel and Rachel Uno

**Children:**

Mike Uno (Numbuh 1111) (Sector V) (Age 10) (Combat Specialist)

Lisa Uno (Numbuh 1362) (Sector V) (Age 10) (Leader)

Harvey and Lizzie McKenzie

**Child:**

Fred McKenzie (Numbuh 2909) (Sector W) (Age 10) (Leader)

Wally and Kuki Beetles

**Children:**

Annalisa Beetles (Formerly 1193) (TND) (Age 13)

Luke Beetles (Numbuh 1001) (Moonbase) (Age 11) (Soopreme Leader)

Tiffany Beetles (Numbuh 1892) (Sector V) (Age 10) (Medical Officer)

Jeff Beetles (Age 6)

Gigi Beetles (Age 6)

Hoagie and Abby Gilligan

**Children:**

Will Gilligan (Formerly 2506) (TND) (Age 15)

Taylor Gilligan (Numbuh 3078) (Sector V) (Age 10) (Pilot/Mechanical Expert)

Nick Gilligan (Age 5)

Chad and Cree Dickson

**Children:**

Tori Dickson (Formerly 1913) (Teen Ninjaz) (Age 14)

Nina Dickson (Numbuh 2708) (Sector V) (Age 10) (Stealth Expert)

Patton and Fanny Drilovsky

**Children:**

Svetlana Drilovsky (Numbuh 2866) (Moonbase) (Age 10) (Officer)

Derek Drilovsky (Numbuh 2867) (Moonbase) (Age 10) (Decommissioner)

Sandy and Mushi Sanban

**Children:**

Steven Sanban (Numbuh 3063) (Moonbase) (Age 10) (Officer)

Sora Sanban (Numbuh 3064) (Moonbase) (Age 10) (Cadet Trainer)

Lee and Sonya

**Children:**

Lily (Numbuh 2827) (Sector W) (Officer)

* * *

Oh, and does anyone know Lee's last name? I couldn't find it.


	2. Cree's Prologue

Summary: This is a precursor to a KND story I'm planning- Cree's story. It's angsty and sad, and about the decisions that Cree made that led to the future she currently has.

* * *

Cree has seen all this before.

Tiffany's naive smile as Derek blushes and the others snigger behind their hands; Steven's hand brushing Svetlana's hair or her hand squeezing his in the midst of a rare battle on the Moonbase; Mike leaning onto Taylor's desk as he looks at her new blueprint, her new book or comic, or her new contraption; Lisa's eager smile when Luke sends word to Sector V; and her babydoll, her Nina, gazing wistfully at Sora. Even Will is making eyes at Annalisa. Her Tori-queen is the only one who scorns such attraction, such infatuation- her fault, of course, and Chad's.

Her generation had been like that: Kuki with Wally wrapped around her little finger; Mushi marrying and domineering Sandy; Fanny and Patton fighting their attraction every step of the way; Lizzie elated to find someone who didn't put KND before her, and Harvey elated to find someone that didn't idolize Nigel; Abby smiling wryly and listening to Hoagie's corny jokes; and Nigel's perked-up glance whenever Rachel called. She had been in her babydoll's place, looking wistfully at Maurice.

Cree had really loved Maurice. That was why she'd run off in the first place- she didn't want to forget him or her candy-loving, determined, clever sister.

It had all gone wrong after that. Her sister hated her, Maurice was a TND mole, and Father ordered the destruction of them both.

Abby- her brave, stubborn, candy-loving Abby- had allowed herself to be decommissioned (_was erased from the planet, only remembered and mourned by her_), and Maurice had died right before her eyes (_she'd never told him, never told him she loved him) _.

And then she'd been even stupider and _married_ Chad. It had been just after Maurice's death, and Father's suggestion. She knew that if she refused, Father would maim her, but she agreed more because she simply hadn't wanted to be alone- Abby had left her, Maurice had left her, and she had no friends. Marrying someone, having someone as a partner, had seemed to be a wonderful opportunity.

It had been a _horrible_ decision. She doesn't love Chad; Chad doesn't love her. The only thing she has is her Tori-queen and her babydoll, and she wouldn't even have them forever.

But this time Cree's not so naive. Her girls are going to live a better life than she does if it kills her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yep, that's it. Chad/Cree fans probably hate me now. Cree haters will also hate me, but Cree can't be_ that_ bad. This is her sister, after all.


	3. Chad's Prologue

Summary: Chad's part in my story. Onesided Cree/Chad (okay, I added this in to appease the Chad/Cree fans...yes, there _are_ Chad/Cree fans)

* * *

Chad's life, to put it bluntly, sucks.

He's been rejected by everyone- the Kids Next Door, the Galactic Kids Next Door, and Cree.

His own wife.

He'd loved Cree for a very long time (_did Numbuh Infinity know? Was that why he rejected him, and instead molded Numbuh One?_)…had- like an idiot- been thrilled to marry her.

He'd married a woman caught up in the memory of her pre-decommissioned sister and a man who had died in her arms.

Compared to them, he was nothing to her. They had had two daughters (_trying so hard to get his wife to love him_) - Tori, so like her mother (_so bitter, so angry, so possessive of her little sister_), and sweet, shy, childish (_and he says that so happily_) Nina, the only daughter he even felt a slight intimacy with. Cree was devoted to them- spent every second she could on them.

And thus he loves a woman who can never, ever, love him back.

Sometimes, late at night, he wonders what heinous crime he committed in a past life to deserve this

* * *

The last line is from a picture by **bizarro4** on DeviantArt- the only Chad/Cree fan I know. It's reworded a bit, but the message is the same.


	4. Tori's Prologue

Summary: Futurefic. More details will come when we get out of the prologue.

* * *

Tori swears that she will never fall in love.

She's not that stupid.

She sees her mother's desolate expression as she touches (always so gently) the picture of a young man. She knows his name, even though he died before she was born- Maurice, the only other member of her mother's Sector V who wasn't decommissioned. The man her mother has never fallen out of love with.

She sees her father's glare at the picture, the helpless look as her mother distances herself from him, and his devotion to his work- almost like an escape. She knows that his work- not her, not her mother, and not their babydoll- is what is important to him.

Nina is her and her mother's babydoll. She's kicked more butts on her own side than on the kids', because they won't stop getting her hurt.

(And damn straight Nina is theirs- no matter that Sora Sanban looks at her like she's his whole world when she isn't looking; no matter that she looks at him the same way when he's not looking; because Nina won't be dumb enough to fall in love, and even if she does, Tori will catch her when her heart breaks or he dies)

She won't lose Nina, brave silly sweet Nina, to decommissioning or love like her mother lost Aunt Abby to decommissioning and Hoagie Gilligan (even if Uncle Hoagie is nice…he still stole away Aunt Abby).

Tori and her mother won't lose Nina. Not ever.

She promises herself that.

* * *

Chad wasn't kidding when he said Tori was like her mom.

Later,

**WWMTgirl**


End file.
